Pet revolution
by Gammija
Summary: Just a little one-shot about an OC animal-ghost I wrote a while ago. Read if you like. May turn out to be multi-chapter, but not now.


**Hello everybody! Another one-shot! I actually wrote this 5 weeks ago and decided I should post it here when I reread it. It could easily be the start of a multi-chapter fic, but it really is the least of my priorities now so don't expect it to be updated in the near future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Klemper, the ghost zone or Ghost Zone TV, but I do own Felecia so be nice to her!**

* * *

**Felecia POV**

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes, was the green. Big swirling green whirlpools were all around me. I laid on a rocky platform that seemed to be floating in the nothing. I could see a few purple doors floating too. I was definitely not at the vet's anymore.

That surprised me. I was sure I had died in there. Killed by those pesky humans, who had always abused me. Pulled my tail and kicked me. And just once I wanted revenge, but what did I get? A shot to let me die, that's what.

That brought me back to my dilemma: Why wasn't I dead? I listened closely, but I couldn't hear my heartbeat. I couldn't feel it either.

I looked down on my body. That was today's second surprise: I was no longer a cat. I still had a tail though. But instead of paws, I had two hands. I noticed I was wearing a big purple ring on the left one. I felt a great force in it, but didn't know how to use it yet. I now touched my head. My face was longer than before, but still shorter than a regular human's. The left side of my face was covered in fur. On top of that side was a pointy cat ear. But the other half of my face felt smooth and I bet it looked just like a human's. I was disappointed when I noticed I hadn't regained my right eye, which I had lost when a little kid had poked me.

A cold shiver went past my spine. I hated those two-legged beings. They should know what it feels like to be a slave to creatures bigger and stronger than you.

From that moment forth, I swore to avenge my death and that of all other animal slaves.

* * *

One year later  
**No one's POV**

* * *

Felecia, the cat ghost, flew through the ghost zone to her lair. Klemper flew right behind her.

'Do you really want to be my friend?!' he asked excited.

'Yes, yes,' Felecia answered, 'just come to my lair so we can, uh… Celebrate?'

Klemper gasped. 'A party? Nobody has ever thrown me a party! You truly are a good friend!'

'Yeah, now be quiet!' Felecia yelled at him.

'Okay, BFF! Oh now I did talk. Oops again! Shit again… Oh, a-'

'QUIET! We have arrived,' Felecia said as she opened a big purple door, which was covered in plants. The two ghosts floated into the jungle that laid behind.

Felecia warned: 'Stay right behind me and nothing will hurt you…' 'OUCH!' '…too much,' she added with a smile, as Klemper rubbed the sore spot on his head where a tree branch had fallen. They continued to fly for a few minutes. Then they stopped in front of a high building, with lots of windows and balconies.

Felecia walked in through a small door in the side. Klemper quickly followed. They ended in a big purple-walled hall.

'Where's the party?' Klemper asked.

'It's a, uhm… surpriseparty?' Felecia replied. 'Just stand there,' she pointed to a burned spot on the ground, 'and the party will begin.'

'Oh. Okay,' Klemper said, not suspecting anything. He walked to the spot. 'Why isn't it starting?' he asked.

Felecia replied: 'Quiet! I need to concentrate.' She powered up her purple ring. It started to glow.

'Enjoy the lightshow,' she said, and fired. A bright purple beam struck Klemper right in the chest.

As the smoke cleared, Klemper was gone. In his place now stood a big golden retriever. It said: 'Wow, that was pretty! Can you do it again, BFF?'

Felecia groaned. She still couldn't perform a complete transformation ánd get the test subject to shut up! It was always not a complete animal but no talking, or a complete animal that kept whining about the smallest details!

'Looks like I've got to train some more,' she said to herself.

'Wait a minute,' a voice behind her was saying, 'you didn't throw a party, did you?'

'No, I didn't. Just let yourself out,' Felecia answered coldly.

With a sad look and hanging ears, the dog (or Klemper) walked through the door and left.

Felecia sighed. 'Well, I've trained enough for today at least. I deserve a break.'

She went upstairs and started watching some Ghost Zone TV.

* * *

**So, review me to tell me what you thought. I will perhaps continue this, but like I said not now.  
Ghost zone tv is hilarious. You should look it up on Youtube.  
Anyway, until another update!**


End file.
